<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Напутствия by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260108">Напутствия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa'>Melarissa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier'>WTF_Winter_Soldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Взаимность_ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Фраза выскочила из Стива, как пробка из бутылки с шампанским. — Я думаю, мы должны покинуть ЩИТ.</i><br/>Баки не согласился.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Взаимность_ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Winter Soldier 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Напутствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325622">Pep Talk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer">osprey_archer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>15 часть цикла «Reciprocity»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай украдем плоскодонку, — предложил Баки, размахивая только что сломленным ивовым прутиком, как мечом. — Станем пиратами, Стив, поплывем по реке и займемся кражей корзин для пикника.<br/><br/>Стив изо всех сил старался собраться с мыслями. Они были в отпуске, в первом отпуске после Нью-Йорка, и это был первый раз, когда у Стива появилась возможность обсудить с Баки возможность покинуть ЩИТ, а он не мог заставить себя сказать то, что нужно.<br/><br/>Не в последнюю очередь потому, что упоминание возможности покинуть ЩИТ полностью испортило бы Баки хорошее настроение. Сначала обильный английский завтрак, теперь весеннее солнышко и прогулка вдоль реки, а в перспективе неожиданная вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Скай в доме родителей Симмонса, которую он с нетерпением ждал: Баки просто брызгал энтузиазмом.<br/><br/>И, похоже, начинал на Стива сердиться. Он легонько ткнул его веточкой. Пушистые шарики на ней мягко пощекотали кожу.<br/><br/>— Давай украдем плоскодонку, — повторил Баки.<br/><br/>Стив сосредоточился.<br/><br/>— Мы могли бы взять лодку напрокат.<br/><br/>— Это скучно. К тому же нам придется ее вернуть. — Озорная улыбка осветила лицо Баки. — Симмонс сказал, что река протекает прямо около дома ее родителей, так что мы успеем к вечеринке Скай. Держу пари, ей не помешала бы хорошая корзина для пикника. Может, в качестве мусорной корзины?<br/><br/>— Не могу поверить, что Коулсон одобрил план с кошкой, — сказал Стив.<br/><br/>— Тремя кошками и всем остальным, — самодовольно поправил его Баки. — Они для Скай, а Симмонс перетянула Мэй на нашу сторону, так что Коулсону пришлось согласиться. У Скай никогда не было домашних животных, пока она росла, — продолжил он, распахнув глаза так, словно это казалось ему жесточайшим угнетением. — Потому что ЩИТ каждые полгода переводил ее в новую приемную семью. Весьма дерьмовый план по защите, скажу я тебе.<br/><br/>Баки замолчал, задумавшись. Стив не стал мешать ему, рассудив, что размышления о недостойных поступках ЩИТа ему только на руку.<br/><br/>За последний месяц он посвятил немало времени размышлениям о ЩИТе и о Коулсоне, собственной паранойе и психическом здоровье (или его нарушениях, как выразился бы Коулсон), но больше всего о том, как Коулсон относится к Баки.<br/><br/>Может, он был параноиком. Но ему казалось, что с самого начала Коулсон пытался запугать Баки, чтобы вывести его из равновесия и заставить защищаться. Черт возьми, да он сам сказал Стиву об этом во время первого допроса Баки: Стив спросил, не хочет ли Коулсон напугать его, и тот сказал “да”.<br/><br/>Возможно, именно из-за этого в сочетании с застарелыми травмами, полученными в Гидре, Баки понадобилось почти два года, чтобы освоиться и позволить себе слегка ослабить бдительность.<br/><br/>— Скай даже никогда не праздновала свой день рождения по-настоящему, — добавил Баки. — Так что сегодня днем будет огромный торт, а еще целый буфет из булочек: простых булочек и булочек с изюмом – Симмонс называет их султанскими – и булочек с шоколадной крошкой, а еще миллиард видов варенья. Клубничное, малиновое, ежевичное, крыжовниковое. Желе из райских яблочек. И апельсиновый мармелад, и лаймовый мармелад, и лимонный сливочный сыр, и Нутелла. Стив. Стив? <em>Стив</em>. Обрати на меня внимание.<br/>Фраза выскочила из Стива, как пробка из бутылки с шампанским.<br/><br/>— Я думаю, мы должны покинуть ЩИТ.<br/><br/>— Взбитые сливки, — продолжал Баки, как будто Стив ничего не сказал. – Я поверить не могу... — тут до Баки, казалось, дошло, потому что он схватил Стива за руку и толкнул к живой изгороди. — Ты что, с ума сошел? — заорал он.<br/><br/>Стив не собирался говорить это так резко. Он планировал постепенно подвести к этой теме, объяснить, какой у него план действий, потому что он действительно разработал план, и он состоял не из предложения "давай станем беглецами от правосудия вне закона".<br/><br/>— Мы не станем скрываться, — поспешно сказал Стив. Он чувствовал ветви живой изгороди даже сквозь свою кожаную куртку. — Мы даже не будем рвать все связи со ЩИТом, Баки. И, случись что нибудь… типа инопланетного вторжения, или нападения из Асгарда, или… ну, не знаю, если Тони вдруг случайно создаст армию из роботов, мы придем на помощь.<br/><br/>— Но мы и так можем делать все это! — выкрикнул Баки. Он до боли впился Стиву в плечо. — Оставаясь в ЩИТе! Наконец-то все идет по-нашему, так какого хрена ты хочешь все испортить, пытаясь уйти!<br/><br/>— Потому что я обещал тебе, что мы оставим ЩИТ, если они причинят тебе вред! — вырвалось у Стива.<br/>Баки с силой пихнул Стива в живую изгородь и отошел на несколько шагов.<br/><br/>— О чем это ты, <em>черт побери</em>? — спросил он.<br/>Стив отряхнул листья и ветки со своей кожаной куртки.<br/><br/>— То, как Коулсон обращается с тобой, — ответил он. — Например, когда он ворвался, когда ты принимал ванну в башне Старка.<br/><br/>— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься. — В голосе Баки звучало недоверие. — Это даже не... это же не больно, и... И это было месяц назад, Стив. И если кто и вел себя плохо в тот день, то это ты! Ты <em>напал</em> на него! — Баки вдруг рассмеялся. — Ты бы видел его <em>лицо</em>, когда тащил его из ванной, он выглядел чертовски напуганным. Бьюсь об заклад, он думал, что ты собираешься сбросить его с Башни, как вы с Наташей сделали это с Ситвеллом.<br/><br/>— О Боже, — выдохнул Стив.<br/><br/>Мысленным взором он снова увидел синяки на руке Коулсона, и ему стало дурно.<br/><br/>— Ты так ханжески относишься к тактикам допроса Коулсона, — сказал Баки, — а сам словно бы родился на свет только для того, чтобы стать агентом ЩИТа, Стив. Ты считаешь, что все в порядке, только когда <em>ты</em> так поступаешь.<br/><br/>— Я не...<br/><br/>— Именно, — прервал его Баки. — Ты думаешь, что ты куда лучше всех остальных, так что терпеть не можешь пачкать руки по чьему-то приказу. — Баки стукнул Стива пушистой ивовой веткой совсем не по-дружески. — Дело в этом, не так ли? Речь совсем не обо мне, это просто отговорка. Ты хочешь уйти из ЩИТа, потому что не выносишь ничьих приказов. Да ты обзавидовался увидев контракт Старка.<br/><br/>Стив разинул рот. Такого он совершенно не ожидал.<br/><br/>— Вовсе нет.<br/><br/>— Нет? Тогда ответь мне, кто окажется настолько чище ЩИТа, что ты согласишься сражаться за них?<br/><br/>— Кто сказал, что мы будем сражаться за кого-то, покинув ЩИТ?<br/><br/>Баки закатил глаза.<br/><br/>— Само собой, что мы будем сражаться за кого-то.<br/><br/>— Мы вышли бы в отставку, как это делают солдаты. Как Сэм. Его подготовка в качестве Сокола была чрезвычайно ценна, но армия все равно позволила ему уйти, и никто не выскочил из-за угла, чтобы похитить его.<br/><br/>— Это совсем другое, — огрызнулся Баки. — Без крыльев он ни на что не годен.<br/><br/>— Он не ... — с жаром начал Стив, но, конечно, именно этого Баки и хотел: полностью изменить ход разговора.<br/><br/>— Мы сейчас не об этом говорим! Мы говорим о том, чтобы постепенно перестать работать со ЩИТом.<br/><br/>— Ты говоришь об этом. Ты решил, что мы должны поговорить об этом. Какого хрена ты вообще об этом думаешь, Стив? Почему именно сейчас?<br/><br/>— Как я и сказал. Коулсон...<br/><br/>— Коулсон никогда мне не доверял. Раньше тебе было все равно.<br/><br/>Баки даже не пытался подколоть его, он просто констатировал факт.<br/><br/>— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Стив. — Я ошибался.<br/><br/>Баки погладил пушистые хвостики ивы.<br/><br/>— Так почему сейчас? — снова спросил он. — Все наконец стало лучше. Мы ладим, и у нас есть друзья, и мы делаем хорошую работу: мы нашли свое место, и теперь ты хочешь все бросить... черт, Стив. По крайней мере, не притворяйся, что делаешь это ради меня.<br/><br/>— Нам не обязательно уезжать, — сказал Стив. – Я просто... Прости, похоже, я все не так представлял себе. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мы можем. Если захочешь. Ты же не хочешь вечно мотаться на Автобусе, правда?<br/><br/>— Мне нравится Автобус, — отрезал Баки. — Что ты предлагаешь, вернуться в квартиру, чтобы снова сидеть и ненавидеть меня?<br/><br/>— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я никогда не ненавидел тебя, Баки. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и в безопасности...<br/><br/>Полный горькой насмешки голос Баки прервал Стива:<br/><br/>— Счастлив, в безопасности и бла-бла-бла, — сказал он. — Ты так глубоко провалился в собственные фантазии, что думаешь, что мы станем такими, уйдя из ЩИТа.<br/><br/>— Ты думаешь, что ЩИТ придет за нами?<br/><br/>Они дошли до каменного мостика через ручей. Баки остановился на вершине, перегнувшись через перила, чтобы посмотреть на длинные пряди водорослей, колыхавшихся в мутной воде. Он сорвал один из шариков с ветки и бросил его в воду.<br/><br/>— Может, и не ЩИТ. Кто-нибудь еще. Гидра. ЦРУ. Аль-Каида.<br/><br/>— Да послушай же, Баки. Я не собираюсь разрывать все связи со ЩИТом. Мы останемся связаны с ним и будем бороться во время чрезвычайных ситуаций. Это было бы похоже на инициативу Мстителей, где герои собираются вместе, чтобы сражаться, а затем идут разными путями. Коулсон умер за эту программу, ну, или почти умер. — Стив все еще не был уверен в деталях. — Для него это имеет особое значение. Заставит его скорее согласиться.<br/><br/>Баки оперся локтями о каменные перила. Он скрутил свою длинную ивовую ветку почти в круг, а затем снова позволил ей распрямиться.<br/><br/>— Ну, допустим, твой план сработает. Он отпускает нас, но мы все еще под защитой ЩИТа. А что потом? Ты с ума сойдешь от скуки через полгода на гражданке. — Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Баки продолжал: — Ты любишь беспокойную жизнь, ты любишь драки, ты всегда любил их. Даже когда все были в три раза больше тебя, и тебе всегда надирали задницу. Черт, помнишь, как мы украли лошадь того копа?<br/><br/>Стив попытался сдержать улыбку, но не смог.<br/><br/>— Мы ее одолжили, — запротестовал он.<br/><br/>— Им стоило включить этот случай в ту дурацкую выставку в Смитсоновском музее. — Баки бросил ветку в ручей. — И назвать все это дело "Стив Роджерс, профессиональный преступник". Впервые арестован в возрасте десяти лет за конокрадство...<br/><br/>— Он нас не арестовал, Баки, он нам сделал строгий выговор.<br/><br/>— Только потому, что знал, что все остальные полицейские в городе будут смеяться над ним, если он попытается нас арестовать. "Роджерс продолжал свою преступную жизнь, совершив по меньшей мере пять преступлений, связанных с мошенничеством…"<br/><br/>— Я пытался вступить в армию!<br/><br/>Стив засмеялся, и это заставляло Баки улыбнуть, хотя он и пытался сдержать смех, чтобы продолжить свой рассказ торжественным голосом, как диктор в Смитсоновском музее.<br/><br/>— Само собой, придурок. "Он так сильно хотел сражаться с нацистами, что согласился на сверхсекретный эксперимент с сывороткой суперсолдата, который в пятидесяти случаях из ста мог закончиться смертельным исходом."<br/><br/>— Не, подожди... — запротестовал Стив.<br/><br/>— О, прости, шансы погибнуть были еще выше? "Неудивительно, что всего через несколько месяцев после вступления в армию Роджерс чуть не попал под трибунал за государственную измену, предприняв несанкционированную самоубийственную вылазку…"<br/><br/>— Хватит! — прервал его Стив, смеясь. — Ладно, мне нравится риск, согласен. Я займусь прыжками с парашютом или еще чем-нибудь наподобие.<br/><br/>Баки сорвал с ветки еще один шарик и бросил в ручей.<br/><br/>— Но тебе нужен не только риск, — сказал он. — Ты же не просто ходил и дрался со всеми, кто выглядел так, будто мог разорвать тебя пополам. Ты хотел бороться с плохими парнями, со всякими хулиганами. Вот почему ты вернулся в ЩИТ, не так ли?<br/><br/>Стив вздохнул. Он прислонился спиной к перилам моста.<br/><br/>— Это звучит гораздо благороднее, чем было на самом деле, — сказал он и потер лицо. — Когда я вернулся в ЩИТ, прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Я уже начал думать, что никогда не найду тебя… что, может быть, Гидра догнала тебя и застрелила или... — Он не мог посмотреть Баки в лицо. — И никто не сражался с Гидрой. Никто даже не хотел признавать ее существование. Я устроил пресс-конференцию... — Его щеки вспыхнули при воспоминании.<br/><br/>— Я видел ее.<br/><br/>Стив взглянул на него.<br/><br/>— Да?<br/><br/>— По телевизору. Какая-то дама бросила в тебя помидор.<br/><br/>— Точно. Ее сын погиб, когда геликарриеры упали на Трискелион. Наверное, ей нужно было на кого-то броситься. — Стив вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди. — Я думал, что смогу убедить их заняться Гидрой. Военных или ЦРУ, или еще кого-нибудь. Но это никого не интересовало. Кроме ЩИТа.<br/><br/>Через пару дней после пресс-конференции Коулсон появился в квартире Стива. Стив даже не знал, что Коулсон жив. И все же он был там, когда Стив вернулся домой в 4 часа утра после очередных безуспешных поисков Баки: сидел за кухонным столом Стива, пил апельсиновый сок и лениво листал одну из почти нетронутых поваренных книг Стива.<br/><br/>— Капитан, — сказал Коулсон, закрывая книгу и вставая. — Не хотите помочь нам спасти мир от Гидры?<br/>Это было непревзойденное открытие партии. Стив задал много вопросов: где был Коулсон, почему, черт возьми, Коулсон думал, что перезапуск ЩИТа станет хорошей идеей, но, конечно, в конце концов он сказал "да".<br/><br/>И отдал Баки прямо в их руки.<br/><br/>Стив внезапно почувствовал себя очень усталым.<br/><br/>— Если бы дьявол восстал из ада и предложил даже не вернуть тебя, но хотя бы помощь в уничтожении Гидры, я бы согласился.<br/><br/>— Ты чертовски мелодраматичен, — сказал Баки. — ЩИТ не идеален, ну так что ж. США тоже не были раем в сорок втором году, и это никогда не заставляло тебя дважды думать о борьбе с нацистами.<br/><br/>Стив потер лицо.<br/><br/>— Но в ЩИТе ты не в безопасности.<br/><br/>Баки застонал, закатил глаза и пнул ногой перила моста.<br/><br/>— Нет, выслушай меня, Бак. Он пригрозил отправить тебя в Песочницу, если тебе не станет "лучше", что бы это ни значило для него, и, когда я разговаривал с ним после Нью-Йорка, он сказал мне...<br/><br/>— У меня все хорошо! И если мне нужно стать лучше, то я смогу, Стив, так что не волнуйся об этом.<br/>Стив задумался, действительно ли Баки в это верит. Если это действительно было возможно, а Баки просто не попробовал раньше.<br/><br/>— Я смогу, — продолжал настаивать Баки.<br/><br/>Или Баки просто врал ему.<br/><br/>— Но я не уверен, что я смогу, — сказал Стив, и его голос слегка дрогнул в конце.<br/><br/>Баки замер. Затем он медленно провел рукой по мокрой ветке ивы, поглаживая пальцами пушистые шарики.<br/><br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.<br/><br/>— Я не уверен, что смогу стать лучше. Я разговаривал с Коулсоном, сразу после того, как мы уехали из Нью-Йорка. Он когда-нибудь извинялся перед тобой? — Стив задавался этим вопросом, мучительно размышляя о том, может ли Коулсон лгать, когда он утверждал, что извинился.<br/><br/>— Конечно, — резко ответил Баки, и Стив пожалел, что не знает, говорит ли Баки правду. — Какого хрена он сказал, Стив?<br/><br/>— Он сказал, что беспокоится обо мне. — Стив откашлялся, стараясь говорить чуть громче. — Он думал, что я становлюсь все более неуравновешенным...<br/><br/>Баки сменил позу. Он не произнес ни слова.<br/><br/>— Он подумал, что я плохо сплю и мало ем, и предложил... я даже не уверен, что он это предложил, может, я просто параноик, я даже не могу ничего добавить, Бак, но именно так я его понял. — Стиву снова пришлось прочистить горло. Он не мог смотреть на Баки. — Что он собирается разлучить нас. Если это не сработает… если я не справлюсь.<br/><br/>Баки протянул руку и на секунду коснулся его плеча Стива.<br/><br/>— Он не пойдет на это, Стив, — сказал он. — Мы ему слишком нужны. Не принимай его всерьез, когда он говорит подобное дерьмо, он просто пытается держать тебя в напряжении.<br/><br/>— Ты действительно так думаешь?<br/><br/>— Конечно, — ответил Баки. Он помолчал, задумавшись. Ручей журчал под мостом. — Это то, о чем ты действительно беспокоишься, не так ли? Остальное дерьмо было просто для отвода глаз, так? Слушай, Стив, это не проблема. Спи как следует и ешь достаточно, в этих тупых книгах по психологии, которые ты обычно бросал где ни попадя, много говорилось о том, как это важно. Бьюсь об заклад, если мы это исправим, то и все остальное пойдет лучше. Давай, я помогу тебе.<br/><br/>Мозг Стива, казалось, отключился. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Баки поможет ему, что Баки захочет помочь. Что можно было даже попросить о помощи.<br/><br/>— Каким образом?— спросил он. — Как ты можешь помочь мне?<br/><br/>— Во-первых, ты будешь будить меня, когда тебе снятся кошмары.<br/><br/>— Я не могу просить тебя вставать каждую ночь...<br/><br/>— У тебя кошмары каждую ночь? — Глаза Баки расширились. — Я думал, только пару раз в неделю.<br/><br/>У Стива скрутило живот. Если Баки был так хорошо осведомлен, Стив, должно быть, будит весь этот чертов самолет.<br/><br/>— Я преувеличил. Это бывает только раза два или три в неделю. — Или три, или четыре. У него был свой счет. — Но на самом деле, Баки, тебе не нужно этого делать...<br/><br/>— Это не проблема. После ГУЛАГа, когда Грише снились кошмары, мы играли в карты и пили, пока он не напивался настолько, что засыпал. Так что не парься.<br/><br/>— Я не могу напиться, — сказал Стив.<br/><br/>— Конечно, можешь. Выпей целую бутылку водки и будешь в стельку, как все остальные, — сказал Баки. Похоже, он засомневался, смог ли убедить Стива, потому что добавил: — Не обязательно пить водку и играть в карты. Я мог бы почитать тебе. Как раньше. Только чтение, а не все остальное.<br/><br/>— Ты имеешь в виду объятия? — спросил Стив, чтобы уточнить.<br/>Баки скорчил гримасу, словно не мог поверить, что у Стива хватило дурного вкуса произнести такое вслух.<br/><br/>— И мы могли бы перекусить в полночь. Это улучшит ситуацию с едой. Так как? Как насчет того, что я просто приношу тебе что-нибудь каждый раз, когда соберусь перекусить. Мы могли бы чаще готовить, как тогда, когда меня отстранили. Как думаешь, это поможет, Стив?<br/><br/>Стив смотрел вниз на воду, текущую под мостом. Он покраснел. И не мог поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.<br/><br/>Баки обнял Стива за плечи. Угол был другим, и хватка была легче, чем в Бруклине: Баки никогда не беспокоился о том, что мог причинить Стиву боль, хотя Стив был намного меньше.<br/><br/>— Да ладно тебе, Стив. Позволь мне немного позаботиться о тебе, — сказал он.<br/><br/>— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — пробормотал Стив.<br/><br/>Его лицо пылало, когда он говорил. Это была явная неправда.<br/><br/>— Да, конечно, — сказал Баки, явно поддакивая. Он слегка сжал руку: его хватка все еще была слишком легкой, и отпустил. — Но позволь мне помочь. Мне будет приятно.<br/><br/>— Ну…<br/><br/>— Ты сам всегда говоришь мне то же самое, не так ли? — надавил Баки.<br/><br/>— Да, — сказал Стив.<br/><br/>Баки еще раз легонько шлепнул его веткой, погладив пушистыми сережками по шее, и Стив вздрогнул и попытался улыбнуться.<br/><br/>— Ладно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>